Himitsu Kuro no chikai
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Esta es la historia de Emily, un angel que se enamoro de una humana llamada Alice. Un amor prohibido, que violara todas las reglas del cielo. *Ella se fue, y no regresará...las alas de un ángel en peligro están, fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoró, un juicio divino su vida destruyó.* Nyo! Usa X Nyo! England


**Himitsu Kuro no chikai**

_**¡Hola! =) Aquí yo de nuevo con un fic de temática extraña, no tengo nada contra el Yuri pero...jamás creí escribir uno.**_

_**De igual manera creo que es por qué la canción en que está basado es muy hermosa y por qué el UsUk es bello en todas sus formas. **_

_**Cabe destacar que a pesar de que hablo de ángeles y arcángeles no mencionare nombres en particular ok.**_

_**Sin más que decir recuerden leer las advertencias y categorías.**_

_**¡Disfruten!~**_

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya...Hetalia. Cryton Media...Vocaloid.

Basado en Himitsu Kuro no chikai de Rin Kagamine.

**Categorías:** Romance, A.U. Drama, Tragedia, Fantasía, y mención de Mpreg.

**Parejas:** Ángel! EmilyXHuman! Alice/Human! AlfredXHuman! Alice.

(Fem! Estados UnidosXFem! Inglaterra/Estados UnidosXFem! Inglaterra)

**Advertencias**: Yuri, Hétero (?) Un ángel corrompido.

.

.

.

_*Ella se fue, y no regresará...las alas de un ángel en peligro están, fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoró, un juicio divino su vida destruyó.*_

.

.

.

Herida y triste buscaba a dónde ir, vagando sola sin una esperanza, debilitada por una pelea con un ser de la oscuridad.

Esperando la muerte inevitablemente, su pelea fue con un demonio, y no cualquier demonio sino que el mismísimo príncipe del infierno.

Emily es un ángel, un ser de luz que protege a los humanos.

Había sido enviada a una misión de alta categoría, pero su enemigo era más poderoso que ella, afortunadamente no la lastimó de gravedad y tuvo oportunidad de escaparse.

Con las ropas blancas manchadas de tierra, los cabellos dorados enmarañados, el rostro sucio y una expresión vacía, caminaba solitaria por las calles de la antigua Inglaterra en su época victoriana.

Las personas a su alrededor le observaban curiosamente, quizás por su aspecto cansado y desolado, porque ningún ser humano era capaz de ver sus alas, ese hermoso par de blancas alas cubiertas por suaves plumas.

_"¿Nadie me ayudará...?"_

Levantó la mirada con sus ojos azules diviso el sitio donde se encontraba.

No podía creer que fuese cierto lo que Dios les advertía sobre la humanidad.

_**"Son egoístas, están corrompidos por Satanás y sus demonios...es improbable que encuentren un alma pura y altruista"**_

Ahora veía que su Creador tenía absoluta razón, se sentía desfallecer, no podía dar un paso más, y se cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Cansada, sin fuerzas para volver al cielo, a su hogar.

El haber fallado en una encomienda de tal magnitud no le ayudaba a continuar, después de todo sólo era un simple ángel.

Si fuese un arcángel las cosas serían diferentes.

**-¿A dónde vas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-**una voz delicada y una grácil mano extendida frente a ella, la hicieron reaccionar.

Cuando fijo sus orbes azules sobre aquella persona, se sintió sonrojar.

Una dama de rubios cabellos oro con encantadora sonrisa le ofrecía ayuda.

Su piel blanca resplandecía por los finos rayos de sol, sin mencionar su bellísimos ojos verdes cual perfectas esmeraldas, cubiertos por níveas pestañas ébano.

Inclinada seguía con una sonrisa amable, esperando que Emily respondiera.

El ángel asintió con las mejillas rojas, dando su mano sin saber el porqué de su acelerado corazón.

No lo había notado pero esa joven dama era de la alta sociedad, y se detuvo en su camino a casa para auxiliarle.

Era un ángel y se sentía cómo una humana enamorada.

Fue en el preciso instante en que esa joven entrelazo sus manos en un acto inolvidable para Emily, que pudo comprenderlo a la perfección.

Aquel sentimiento que abrazaba su inocente corazón: Amor.

Todo por ella, por esa mujer inglesa llamada: Alice Kirkland.

Ambas convivieron sólo una corta temporada.

Con el tiempo ese sentimiento creció más de lo debido, y el ángel lo sabía, que no podía seguir permitiéndolo o de lo contrario jamás volverá al cielo.

Y aun así lo hizo, ese día Alice volvió del pueblo y la rubia menor se acercó a abrazarla con cariño.

**-Emy...¿Me extrañaste?-**murmuró Alice con una sonrisa al ser recibida de esa forma.

Ella quería mucho a Emily porque el tiempo que la cuido, las dos se volvieron amigas inseparables, le agarró confianza suficiente para considerarla su hermanita.

Se separó lentamente al no recibir respuesta.

La de ojos azules asintió, la inglesa se quedó extrañada ya que su compañera suele hablar hasta más no poder, pero ese día estaba inusualmente callada.

**-Ali...vamos a pasear-**pidió la menor, la chica sonrió.

**-Claro...-**murmuró Kirkland yendo a su habitación para arreglarse.

Una vez sola, agachó la cabeza clavando su mirada en el suelo.

**-Si es por ti...está bien, sólo por ti Alice-**sería en ese día. Se confesaría.

Lo haría porque ya no soportaba la sensación de soledad que la llenaba cada que su amada se iba con ese tipo francés, que según era un Conde.

Él no podía hacerla feliz, simplemente porque no la adora como ella, no es digno.

Sin darse cuenta realmente Emily estaba iniciando su sentencia de muerte porque ya sentía en su alma: Envidia, Ira, Celos y Egoísmo.

Sentimientos que jamás han de residir en un ángel.

No lo sabe pero...Humanos y Ángeles juntos, es un acto imperdonable.

Alice hablaba emocionada acerca de su boda próxima a celebrarse, su matrimonio con el Conde Francis Bonnefoy.

Se le notaba la ilusión en sus preciosos ojos, Emily le sonreía destrozada, pero lo hacía.

Sólo para ella las veces que sea necesario, siempre que lo necesite.

Una sonrisa, Emily siempre sin importar qué sonreiría para Alice.

Cuando la británica enlazó sus manos suavemente como aquel momento hace meses, se sonrojo, y al tiempo sin saberlo le dio valor.

_"Ya no puedo más Alice...ya no, perdóname"_

Tomo su muñeca cuidando no lastimarle, atrajo su rostro sonriendo tímida mientras su contraria le observa estupefacta.

Y la besó, se sintió caer del cielo al infierno, era cálido y doloroso, ese sería su último error.

Tal como lo esperaba, Alice no tardó en reaccionar bruscamente y la alejó empujándola con ambos brazos enguantados.

Se llevó las manos a la boca cubriéndosela, tenía los ojos bien abiertos totalmente incrédula. Retrocedió unos pasos, Emily bajo la cabeza, ya lo sabía y aun así creyó, que tal vez sólo...una oportunidad.

E incluso con el corazón hecho trizas levantó el rostro sonriendo para Alice, que no tardo en salir corriendo del lugar, de aquel campo de hermosas flores silvestres que Emily había insistido en visitar.

El ángel ni se movió de allí, no se atrevió a seguir a su amada.

¿Para qué?

Ya había dejado en claro que la odiaba.

Así no valía la pena, sus orbes se llenaron de amargas lágrimas.

Ahora entendía a los humanos, a pesar de ser distinta a ellos, podía sentir lo mismo.

Pero le amaba tanto...

**-Alice...renunciaré a mis alas por ti...-**murmuró observando sus manos, ya cayó lo suficientemente bajo.

¿Qué importaba caer un poco más?

Meses después Alice volvió al lugar donde conoció a Emily, ella desapareció ese día sin dejar rastro, fue triste porque la apreciaba pero a la vez no podía corresponder ese sentimiento.

Iba ataviada de color negro en un elegante vestido de luto ceñido a su fino cuerpo, no logró casarse...asesinaron a su prometido.

Nunca se supo quién fue el culpable, el número de sospechosos era increíble, más sin embargo nada se concretó.

Los rubios cabellos de la inglesa caían a los lados, sujetados por un elegante pasador oscuro.

Avanzó unos pasos más, alguien le estaba llamando, estaba segura.

Pero al llegar al callejón de donde salía Emily la primera vez, sólo encontró una tierna mirada azulina, conoció a un extraño joven.

Se quedó hechizada por aquellos orbes de tan bello color, él tenía una brillante y hermosa sonrisa.

Su nombre era: Alfred.

Un extranjero perdido en la ciudad.

Alice se enamoró de él en unos días, era feliz a con Alfred.

Y éste a su vez lo era con ella, con su bella dama, con su princesa.

Sin dudarlo a él su corazón le entregó, lo prohibido se mezcló con amor puro y sincero, desatando la furia del cielo, en medio de la profunda dicha que ambos sentían luego de consumar su cariño en el acto más pasional y carnal conocido, el arcángel más allegado a Dios presenciaba todo con severidad.

Esos dos ameritaban un castigo, habían pecado gravemente.

Unidos están pasado y presente, aunque lo intenten nada cambiará, este será su final.

Caerán muy hondo.

_**-Vivirás vistiendo de luto para siempre...-**_sentenció el arcángel.

Alfred insistió mucho pero lo consiguió, la felicidad de estar con su dama, resultaba inmensa. Probablemente el hombre más afortunado de todos en aquel día era él.

Llevó a Alice a un campo de flores silvestres, la chica lo sintió como un cruel dejavú, recordó a Emily.

Pero estaba con Alfred así que...

_"Todo estará bien..."_

Terminaron sentándose bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, mirando el paisaje a su alrededor y tomados de la mano con sumo romanticismo.

**-Alice...-**murmuró el chico tiernamente, pronto ella posó sus ojos en él. Antes de pronunciar palabra, la besó delicadamente transmitiendo su amor.

E ingenioso Alfred tomó una bella flor salvaje y jugando ágilmente con sus manos hizo un anillo con ella, se lo puso a Alice en su dedo anular.

**-¿Te casarías conmigo?-**la miro fijo, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. Sonriéndole asintió enamorada, se acurrucó entre sus fornidos brazos.

Pero el arcángel seguía observándolos pero no del cielo, sino que más de cerca, materializado como un misterioso joven humano que impondría la ley de Dios, su Creador que lo mando a detener tal atrocidad.

_*Pagarás tu falta, (sufriendo, llorando y culpándote) Dios será quien exterminará a esa mujer de negro que trajo el pecado...*_

Días más tarde Alice se encontraba emocionada en su habitación, arreglándose porque ella y Alfred irían al pueblo para apartar una iglesia para su futura boda.

Sonrió, de repente escuchó pasos próximos a su persona lo cual le extraño porque el rubio no estaba en la mansión acompañándola.

Se giró lentamente, una frívola mirada y dos disparos bastaron para que Alice cayera al piso muerta.

El arcángel por fin cumplió su encomienda.

Sólo quedo el cuerpo de la bella mujer y el arma homicida en el lugar.

Alfred llegó corriendo a la gran mansión, tenía noticias excelentes para su prometida, buscó en la cocina, en el jardín ya que a la inglesa le encantan las plantas y flores, y en cada cuarto hasta que llegó al de su amada princesa.

Sus ojos azules no creían lo que estaban presenciado...Era mentira..

¿Verdad?

Cuando sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro comprendió su error.

Se acercó rápidamente y agachándose tomó a Alice entre sus brazos, cómo si ésta durmiera en un profundo sueño esperando ser despertada por un beso de amor, el chico lloró aún más al notar que las ropas de su amada estaban teñidas en rojo carmín.

**-Amor...cariño mío, estoy aquí contigo, despierta...-**le rogó acariciando sus mejillas pálidas.

Pero sabía la verdad...

No hay forma de revivir a los muertos, entonces...

Recordó algo importante, sí había una posibilidad sin embargo el precio es alto.

**-Si es por ti...Ali, lo haré-**susurró Alfred con decisión.

Murmuró unas cuantas palabras a su oído, incomprensibles, ya que el idioma era latín.

Cuando los orbes verdes se abrieron con lentitud...

Alfred sonrió ampliamente mientras no paraba de soltar lágrimas.

_"Adiós...Alice"_

**-Te entrego mis alas para que puedas vivir...-**dijo, frente a la inglesa ya no se encontraba un apuesto joven, los ojos azules no cambiaban pero los cabellos dorados caían ligeramente sobre los pequeños hombros, tanto el rostro como el resto del cuerpo se transformaron en el de una chica, y no cualquiera.

En una que conocía muy bien.

Emily sonreía destrozada y feliz, cuando su amada estaba sorprendida observándola.

Alfred era Emily.

El ángel simplemente tomó forma humana para estar con ella, le quería tanto, y a su vez era tan egoísta.

Tarde o temprano Alice tendría que saber la verdad, quizás la odiaría por engañarle así...

Ya era hora, Emily siempre supo que estaba haciendo mal todo...pecados mortales que le costarían, incluso haber asesinado a ese Conde francés, pese a que no poseía moral, seguía siendo un humano inocente.

No se arrepentía de nada.

**-Nunca olvides cuanto te amo...-**las últimas palabras, el sonido de un cristal resquebrajándose abruptamente con violencia, plumas blancas cayendo al tiempo que algunas negras caían junto a las mismas, marcaron el final de aquel ángel.

Al asimilarlo todo, la británica no tardó en soltar amargas lágrimas, sozollando desesperada.

**-¡EMILY!-**porque quizás amaba a Emily, tal vez...

Llegó a amarle y admirarle por semejante sacrificio.

Pero Alice no está del todo sola, una parte de Emily vive ahora con ella.

_**"Ella se fue, nunca más volverá, una dama la espera vistiendo de negro...**_

_**El tiempo ha pasado, Alice sigue esperando a que Emily vuelva, no renuncia a su espera, y dentro de ella guarda aquel legado...**_

_**Ignorante de que un pecado crece dentro, buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar...**_

_**Esperando poder estar juntas una vez más...**_

_**Su amor trascenderá más allá de la eternidad."**_

**Fin **

_**Aquí termina mi fic, espero les haya gustado, quizás escriba más de ellas, pero lo dudo...creo que seguiré con el UsUk yaoi aunque haré menciones de ellas cómo pareja.**_

_**Son lindas, me agradan ambas.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comenten porque me ayuda a mejorar, me hace feliz y son libres de pedirme fics.**_

_**¡Bye bye!**_

_**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...**_


End file.
